The present invention relates to a footstep exerciser of the type which includes a base frame assembly to be installed on a floor, a crank shaft rotatably supported on the frame assembly and provided at the opposite ends thereof with a pair of crank pedals to be stepped by a user, and a flywheel mounted on the crank shaft for rotation therewith.
In such a conventional footstep exerciser as described above, a frictional element such as a brake lining or roller has been adapted to effect a load acting on the flywheel by engagement therewith and to adjust the load in accordance with a pressure applied thereto. In use of the footstep exerciser for a long period of time, the frictional element is inevitably defaced, and the load acting on the flywheel is decreased in accordance with defacement of the frictional element. This means that the user may not be applied with a desired load in his stepping operation due to defacement of the frictional element and that the user is unable to accurately recognize the load acting thereto in adjustment of the frictional element. Futhermore, when the user wishes to apply a large load on the flywheel, the frictional element must be applied with a high pressure in operation of an adjusting mechanism for the exerciser.